


A Simpatia da Maçã

by Mademoiselle_DeathMask



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle_DeathMask/pseuds/Mademoiselle_DeathMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>É halloween, tudo pode acontecer. Até uma simpatia unir duas pessoas inusitadas. Fic postada em 2009 em um site far far way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simpatia da Maçã

Miro: E ae galerinha, meu nome é Miro, mas isso, é claro, vocês já sabem. Estou aqui para contar a maravilhosa história de dois jovens apaixonados!

  
Kamus: Ah não, vai começar tudo de novo. Você não cansa dessa sua história não?

  
Miro: Nossa caro Kamus, NOSSA!

Kamus: Que seja...

Miro: Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompido. *olhar mortífero para o lado* Vou lhes contar a bela história de dois jovens que atravessam perigos inimagináveis para ficarem juntos...

Kamus: O projeto de Homero, vai direto ao ponto. E chega dessa tragédia grega.

Miro: Eu devia imaginar, não é porque eu sou grego, amante da minha cultura, que um francês mal humorado como você vai apreciar meus dotes artísticos.

Kamus: Chega Miro, te garanto que ninguém quer ouvir a sua Odisseia.

Shaka: Xii... se depender do grego aí essa história vai longe...

Kamus e Miro: SHAKA? O que você pensa que tá fazendo aqui?

Shaka: *pega uma bacia de pipoca* Ajudando o loiro oxigenado a contar a história... Afinal também faço parte dela...

Kamus: COMO É?

Miro: Droga, viu só o que você fez, seu loiro macumbeiro! Todo mundo cala a boca! Não quero nem mais um pio. A partir de agora darei início a mais bela história de amor desde Romeu e Julieta, Tristão e Isolda, A dama e o vagabundo...

Shaka: Nessa você se encaixa Miro...

Kamus: Ta me chamando de DAMA? *olhar homicida*

Shaka: Se a carapuça serviu... *deu de ombros*

Miro: Já disse... CALADOS.. *silêncio mortal* muito bom... como eu ia dizendo... Mais bela até que Jack e Ennis(1)!

Tudo começou em um fantástico 31 de outubro...

"Sabe que dia é hoje?" Miro caminhava, empolgado, pelos corredores da escola com Afrodite.

"Claro que sei, mas que tem de mais no Halloween?"

"É dia das bruxas, Dite! Um dia mágico... saca... hoje as simpatias dão certo, de verdade!" Miro só faltava pular em cima do amigo de tão empolgado.

"A Miluxo, larga de ser besta! Isso é só folclore. Além do mais, você não conhece nenhuma simpatia..."

"Eu não, mas Ele conhece." Falou em um tom sombrio e de repente o corredor pareceu escurecer.

"Ele? Você não tá pensando em pedir ajuda pro..." Afrodite arregalou os olhos quando Miro confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. "Tô bege. Você deve estar ficando maluco! Ele é pior que o Masquinha quando se trata de macumba." Falou mais baixo, apenas para Miro ouvir. A conversa dos dois já começava a chamar atenção das outras pessoas que andavam distraidamente.

"O que importa é que as simpatias dele dão certo." Miro estava decidido.

"E por acaso você sabe onde encontrá-lo?" Afrodite arou de andar e cruzou os braços de maneira impaciente.

"Não, mas eu conheço alguém que sabe." Miro puxou Afrodite até que avistaram Mú guardando alguns livros de física quântica em um armário.

Kamus: Miro, pelo que o Afrodite me disse, aquilo era física básica, mon chèr.

Shaka: Qualquer livro de física é avançado pra cabeça de sardinha dele.

Miro: OK.. Vamos para com a agressão e me deixar continuar?

... guardando alguns livros de física em um armário.

"Ei Mú! Posso falar com você um minutinho?"

"Claro. Mas seja rápido que eu tenho uma aula de química daqui a pouco."

"Relaxa Mú, não vai levar mais de alguns minutos. Você por acaso não sabe onde aquele macumbeiro do Shaka se esconde?"

Mú chegou mais perto e abaixou a vós, para que os curiosos passantes não pudessem ouvir.

"Não se mete com ele Miro. O cara tá pior que pai de santo! Até criação de galinha preta ele tem!"

"Eu disse pra ele, mas esse bofe cabeça dura não me dá ouvidos..." Dite se intrometeu na conversa.

"Dá licença... eu sei muito bem como me entender com ele. Só me fala em que encruzilhada ele amarra o burro."

Mú parecia irredutível sobre revelar o esconderijo de Shaka, mas a insistência era uma das principais características de Miro, que acabou vencendo por cansaço. Vencido, Mú entregou um papel com o endereço do temível Shaka.

Shaka: Que negócio é esse de temível? E não sou esse monstro que você ta dizendo! Só porque eu mato algumas galinhas? Pô, o MM tem um museu de anatomia na sala ele e ninguém critica ele por isso. O cara tem tato crânio que deixaria o Hamlet com inveja! E o Mú, o cara parece que saiu do "oitavo passageiro" e nem por isso vocês tem medo dele! E o Aldebaram? Com aquele tamanho todo podia muito bem fazer uma ponta em Harry Potter, no papel de Hagrid! Mas ninguém em medo deles... nãããão, vocês só falam de mim. Pobre loiro que é taxado de macumbeiro, só porque anda por aí de olhos fechados sem tropeçar, ou bater a cabeça em um poste...

Miro: SHAKA, respira! E deixa eu continuar, pelo amor de Zeus!

Naquela mesma manhã, nosso valente herói aproveitou um momento de distração do famigerado Shion, que obrigava os pobres alunos a decorar a tabela periódica, para fugir para o covil de Shaka.

"Oi Shaka! Shakaaaa! Atende!" Miro batia na porta com toda a força. Parecia que queria colocar a casa a baixo, mas em sinal de Shaka. "Shakira você tá aí?"

"Quem é o infame que tem a pachorra de perturbar meu sono de beleza e ainda por cima me chamar de Shakira?" Shaka abriu a porta com o rosto cheio de um creme esverdeado e grudento e duas rodelas de pepino na mão. Por um momento pensou que afinal Dite e Mú tinha razão. Ele não devia ter se metido com tal criatura.

"Ah, é só você Miro..." A voz sem emoção de Shaka trouxe Miro de volta a realidade.

"É bom te ver também Shaka..."

"O que você quer?"

"Um favorzinho seu, velho amigo..."

"Hunf, lá vem você de novo. Eu não faço mais omelete de cogumelos pra você. Lembra do que aconteceu da última vez...(2)"

"Não é nada disso." Miro tratou logo de cortar a ladainha do outro loiro. "Eu só quero uma simpatia rápida e fácil."

"Que seja... entra aí que eu vou dar uma olhada no livrão."

Miro sentou-se no sofá macio enquanto esperava Shaka tirar o creme do rosto e pegar um livro grosso e empoeirado com s dizeres "Simpatias diversas do Tio Voldie"(3).

"Vamos ver. Vingança, Morte, Amor, pra passar no vestibular (4), pra pregar peças..."

"Amor"

"hum." O loiro folheou um pouco o livro até achar o que queria. "Tem uma boa aqui. A simpatia da maçã."

"Adoro maçã. Em quanto tempo faz efeito?"

"Aqui diz... ham... é só comer a maçã e falar com a vítima, assim que ela ouvir sua voz a simpatia faz efeito."

"Simples assim?"

"Simples assim" Shaka confirmou.

"Ótimo, do que eu preciso?"

"Uma vela vermelha, duas colheres de mel, uma maçã e uma concha de conhaque." Shaka continuou lendo, enquanto Miro fazia algumas anotações no caderno da matemática.

"Primeiro você espalha o mel sobre a maçã, depois esquenta o conhaque com a vela vermelha até que ele pegue fogo e derrama sobre a maçã. Assim que o fogo apagar de uma mordida na maçã e guarde o resto."

"Valeu Shakira! Te devo essa..." Ignorando o olhar mortal de Shaka, Miro saiu da casa do loiro.

Aproveitando que ainda tinha trinta minutos antes da próxima aula, tratou de sair à procura dos ingredientes para a simpatia. De volta à escola, foi logo atrás de Afrodite.

"Dite, me ajuda!" Afrodite respirou fundo, se despediu de Máscara da Morte e acompanhou o amigo até o laboratório do colégio.

"Manda Miro, qual é o drama?"

"Me ajuda aqui com os ingredientes"

"Deixa eu dar uma olhada" Pegou a folha da mão de Miro e começou a ler. " Ok ser desprovido de inteligência. Maçã..."

"Eu não sei como achar" Afrodite revirou os olhos com o tom de desespero na voz do grego.

"Já tentou uma quitanda?" O sarcasmo era evidente na sua voz.

"To sem grana, gênio." Miro respondeu na mesma moeda.

" OK, te dou a minha."

"Ae... finalmente essa sua mania de regime serviu pra alguma coisa!"

"Calado... hum, velas vermelhas?"

"Essa eu já peguei." Falou cheio de orgulho. Tirou um punhado de velas usadas de dentro da mochila. "Passei na frente da igreja e resolvi pegar algumas..."

"Ai to passado, me amarrota. Não acredito que você furtou as oferendas aos santos."

"Claro que não né Dite." Miro ficou indignado com a insinuação do amigo.

"Então onde?" Afrodite já massageava a testa esperando a resposta.

"No cemitério antigo que ficava atrás da igreja"

"Não acredito." Respirou fundo, passando para o próximo item da lista. "Mel..."

"Tenho um pouco de pinga com mel que o Deba trouxe do Brasil..."

"Tem certeza?"

"Claro, é mel não é?"

"Você que sabe... agora só falta o conhaque."

"Esse é fácil!" Miro tirou uma garrafa da bebida de dentro a mochila. "Tcharam!"

"Miro, você é um alcoólatra mesmo..."

"Calado. Bom, agora é só jogar o mel em cima da maçã e .. ai carai..." Levou uma das mão aos olhos.

"Que foi?"

"Espirrei pinga no meu olho..."

"Mas é uma anta mesmo... me dá isso aqui que eu termino." Tirou a placa de Petri com a maçã das mão de Miro. "Acende a vela enquanto eu pego um vidro relógio pra esquentar o conhaque."

Miro tirou um isqueiro vermelho de dentro do bolso e acendeu uma vela. Não contente com uma só acendeu as outras cinco velas que estavam em cima da bancada. Quanto mais fogo, mais rápido o conhaque estaria pronto.

Quando dite voltou Miro estava "brincando" de fazer desenhos com a parafina derretida.

"Miro, para de brincadeira e me ajuda. Coloca duas colheres de conhaque nesse vidro." Indicou o vidro relógio que segurava com um prendedor de madeira.

Miro fez como lhe foi pedido. Assim que o conhaque começou a pegar fogo Afrodite despejou o líquido flamejante na maçã. Uma das labaredas mais altas acabou incendiando os papeis que estavam por perto.

"A merda, Miro faz alguma coisa!" Dite quase se descabelou enquanto o fogo se espalhava. Miro no desespero pegou o primeiro vidro que encontrou e jogou sobre o fogo. Isso só fez com que as chamas ganhassem mais força.

"Mas que?"

"Deixa eu ver isso aqui." Afrodite tirou o frasco da mão do loiro. "Ai sua ameba... isso aqui é álcool 90%!"

"Ai que desperdício..." Miro recebeu um tapa na cabeça pelo comentário. Pegou algumas pissetas com água destilada e jogou sobre o fogo, que finalmente se apagou.

"Pronto Dite, chega de drama."

"DRAMA? Você quase colocou fogo no laboratório inteiro. Seu piromaníaco!"

"Não enche Dite..." Pegou a maçã, que a essa altura já estava pronta e se preparou para morde-la.

"Espera. Não é melhor você estar perto da vítima?"

"Pode crê." Pegaram o que tinha sobrado dos cadernos de Miro e saíram do laboratório. Quando chegaram ao corredor que dava para a biblioteca Miro avistou o objeto de seu desejo. A bela Helena, uma garota muito popular no colégio estava vendo alguns dos recados em um mural. Não havia mais ninguém a vista.

"É hora do show." Sussurrou para Afrodite e deu uma mordida generosa na maçã. Andou pelo corredor com os olhos fixos na garota. Mais alguns passos e teria o par mais disputado para a festa d Halloween. Mas eis que um garoto ruivo sai correndo da biblioteca, completamente distraído com os livros. Miro, perdido como estava em seus devaneios não reparou no ruivo e o choque foi inevitável. Com a trombada o ruivo caiu no chão derrubando o livro que carregava.

"Hey, desculpa aí cara..." Miro disse enquanto estendia a mão para ajudar o francês a se levantar.

O ruivo começou a sentir uma sensação estranha, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando seus olhos recaíram sobre os lábios do loiro. Não entendi de onde isso estava vindo, o que sabia era que estava com uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-lo.

"Você está bem?" Miro perguntou ao ver o olhar perdido do outro, que por sua vez tentava juntar forças para escapar, mas suas pernas não obedeciam, ao contrário, podia sentir que estava se aproximando do garoto. Quando percebeu estava encostando o loiro contra a parede e o beijando de maneira desesperada. O contato só durou alguns segundos, logo o ruivo se distanciava de Miro.

"De..desculpa..." Pegou o livro do chão e saiu de perto de Miro antes que fizesse mais alguma besteira. O grego por sua vez ficou parado no corredor completamente pasmo.

"Belo show Miluxo... Arraso bee!" Dite se aproximou batendo palmas.

"Que porra foi essa?" Ainda tentava entender o ocorrido.

"Simples, tapado como só você sabe ser, acabou falando com o Kamus e"

"A merda, a simpatia fez efeito com ele..." O grego bateu na própria testa desesperado. "Que que eu faço agora? A Helena viu alguma coisa? Dite eu não to preparado pra virar gay ainda.. Que que eu faço? Que que eu faço? Que que eu faço?" começou a repetir a frase como se fosse um mantra, enquanto andava de um lado pro outro no corredor.

"Calma fofo, agora é só você guardar a maçã, pelo que o Shaka disse.."

"Dite foco, que parte do 'eu não to pronto pra virar gay' você não entendeu?" Cortou logo o que Afrodite estava dizendo, não queria nem cogitar a ideia de ter um cara apaixonado por ele, ainda mais Kamus, o famoso cubo de gelo, pinguim, Mr. Freeze (5).

"Vamos falar com o Shaka então. Ele deve saber como dar um jeito na situação."

"De preferência antes da festa de Halloween."

Não demoraram muito para chegar na cada do indiano, afinal Miro parecia que ia tirar o pai da forca de tão rápido que andava.

"Miro..." Disse o indiano sem emoção ao abrir a porta. "O que você quer agora?"

"Você tem que me ajudar, como eu faço pra desfazer a simpatia?"

"Ham... não sei..." O semblante do indiano mostrava toda a sua confusão.

"COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO SABE?"

"Francamente, nunca ninguém me pediu isso." Deu de ombros se afastando um pouco do grego com os nervos a flor da pele.

"VOCÊ VAI TER QUE DESCOBRIR!"

"Calma... que pode ter dado de tão errado?" Shaka perguntou na maior inocência. Dite nem teve tempo de impedir que o indiano fizesse essa pergunta, apenas se encolheu atrás de Miro.

"ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! SÓ DESFAZ ESSA PORRA!" Quase colocou os pulmões para fora de tanto que estava gritando.

"Sabe o que é Shaka." Dite saiu de trás de Miro. "Ele acabou falando com o Kamus..."

"Ta brincando?"

"Não, você precisava ter visto, o cubo de gelo jogou ele na parede, foi um luxo."

"Cara eu sou bom mesmo." Olhou de maneira maliciosa para Miro. "Mas diz aí, o cubo de gelo beija bem ou não?"

"Já chega dessa palhaçada. Vai procurar um antídoto ou eu vou ter que te bater até você começar a falar?"

Kamus: Espera um pouco aí. Que mania é essa de me chamar de cubo de gelo, pinguim e derivados?

Miro: Apelido carinhoso, amor.

Shaka: Jura? Achei que fosse pra tirar com a cara dele. Tipo quando você me chama de Shakira...

Miro: Quieto Shaka!

Shaka: Ou o Mú de Alien...

Miro: Shaka, cala a boca.

*Shaka olha pra Kamus, que está com um olhar assassino.*

Depois de revirar todos os livros de sua biblioteca particular o indiano chegou a uma brilhante conclusão.

"Miro, tenho duas notícias. Uma boa e uma ruim... qual você prefere?"

"Manda logo a boa."

"Dá pra reverter os efeitos"

"E a ruim?" O grego já estava até mais aliviado.

"Se você não reverter até a meia noite de hoje..." Shaka fez uma careta de desgosto.

"O que? O que acontece?" O rosto do loiro estava mais branco que papel.

"Aí não tem pai de santo, tortura, macumba, que desfaça." Shaka bateu amigavelmente nas costas do amigo.

"To fodido..."

"Veja bem miluxo, isso depende muito das circunstâncias. Sabe, se você for do tipo passivo..." Afrodite se calou assim que percebeu a maneira assassina com que miro o encarava.

"Fala logo o que eu tenho que fazer pra acabar com isso."

"Simples, é só você comer o resto da maçã e esperar. O efeito passa a meia noite."

"Só?" Miro e Afrodite perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Não é tão simples assim. Essa ameba não pode chegar perto do Kamus até lá. Sabe como é, o cubo de gelo pode te agarrar de novo e tal. E pode não parecer ainda, mas você também ta sobre efeito da simpatia meu amigo..."

"Mas Shaka, hoje tem a festa de halloween!"

"Você que sabe... depois não diz que eu não avisei."

"Amores, a conversa ta mito boa, muito divertida, mas eu tenho que sair...aula de piano... Beijos me liga." Afrodite acenou e foi embora com um miro cabisbaixo logo atrás.

Shaka: Uma curiosidade. O que você fez depois que agarrou o grego ali?

Kamus: Não é da sua conta.

Shaka: conta vai. Eu sempre quis saber o que passa pela cabeça das vítimas das simpatias.

Kamus: Ta, mas não foi nada demais.

Kamus não conseguiu se concentrar no restante das aulas, só pensando no que tinha acontecido. Talvez fosse efeito da semana louca que tinha passado, muito estudo, muita cafeína e poucas horas de sono. Com certeza era isso, todo aquele café já estava provocando alucinações.

Assim que a aula acabou, o francês correu para casa, só pensava em deitar na cama e dormir até o dia seguinte. Mas como o universo obedece às leis de Murphy, bastou fechar os olhos para que o telefone tocasse.

"Alo" Atendeu mal humorado.

"Kamus? Credo, que voz é essa?"

"É a única que eu tenho." Mais uma vez a resposta foi seca.

"Grosso."

"O que você quer Saga?"

"Nada de mais. Só quero saber se você vai à festa de halloween hoje..." E agora essa, o francês tinha esquecido completamente desse evento social torturante, cheio de adolescente bêbados e baderneiros.

"Nem morto."

"Qualé Kamus. Larga de ser anti-social!"

"Eu não sou anti-social." Pode ouvir uma risadinha sarcástica do outro lado do telefone. "Eu não tive um dia bom hoje e eu..."

"Mais um motivo pra você ir! Refrescar a cabeça... Pegar umas gatinhas..."

"Ta, ta, eu vou, agora me deixa dormir pelo amor de deus.”

"Yes... sabia que podia contar com você! A gente passa aí as 7:30!"

Kamus respirou fundo e desligou o telefone. Com certeza aquele seria um longo dia. Deitou-se na cama e só acordou um pouco antes da hora marcada. Não tinha vontade nenhuma de se arrumar para a tal festa, mas já que era pra se fantasiar faria de tal forma que ninguém na escola o reconheceria.

7:30 em ponto já estava pronto e esperando os gêmeos, mas como pontualidade não era o forte de ninguém além dele, a espera se prolongou por mais meia hora até que a campainha finalmente tocou.

"Kamus, abre logo!" Pode ouvir Kanon gritando do outro lado da porta. Revirou os olhos e abriu a porta, mal humorado.

"Ham... desculpa, acho que bati na porta errada." Kanon já estava saindo de fininho, um tanto quanto constrangido quando Kamus o chamou de volta.

"Sou eu seu idiota."

Kanon o olhou de cima a baixo. Sobretudo preto, cartas de baralho aparecendo nos bolsos, um chapéu escondendo um pouco o rosto, bastão e por fim uma peruca castanha um pouco acima dos ombros cobrindo os cabelos ruivos."

"Legal, você é o Joker!"

"Não, ignorante. Eu sou o Gambit!"

"Ei vocês dois, vão ficar de conversa mole ou vão entrar logo na droga desse carro?" Saga gritou impaciente.

"Tamo indo..." Kanon gritou de volta. "Ele ta assim o dia todo, deve ter combinado de encontrar alguém lá..."

"Kanon, olha a minha cara de quem se importa" Lançou um olhar de desprezo para o outro.

"Vocês tão um saco hoje." Entrou no carro emburrado. O ruivo foi logo atrás.

"Saga." O ruivo fazia o maior esforço para conter as risadas. "Isso aí são orelhas de coelho?"

"Hahahaha, coelho da páscoa!"Aioria que estava no banco da frente provocou o motorista pela quinta vez na noite.

"E sou o lobo mal." Respondeu mal-humorado, quase tão mal humorado quanto Kamus. "E você gatinho, se abrir a boca mais uma vez te deixo sozinho no meio de um canavial!" A voz do gêmeo borbulhava de ódio.

"Eu disse, ele tem um encontro. E eu serei abandonado, largado na chuva como uma caixa velha de papelão... ele vão me trocar por uma chapeuzinho vermelho..." Kanon falou de maneira dramática.

"Kanon... eu juro, mais uma palavra e vou esquecer que você é sangue do meu sangue!"

"Ae... finalmente chegamos!" Aioria interrompeu a briga familiar e saiu o mais rápido que conseguiu do carro. Precisava achar Marin logo.

Saga também não demorou a desaparecer na multidão, deixando Kamus e Kanon para trás.

**Author's Note:**

> Não tentem isso em casa crianças! xD  
> (1) Os cowboys de brokeback mountain...  
> (2) Asterix e Obelix... pelo menos é o que tava escrito no rascunho... mas eu não lembro direito desses detalhes xD  
> (3) tio Voldie = Voldemort ... vale lembrar que essa parte foi escrita quando eu ainda gostava de Harry Potter... ou seja, antes do último livro.  
> (4) eu vi uma em um site uma vez... quase morri de rir  
> (5) Filme Batman e Robin
> 
> Esse é o tédio me fazendo caçar os sobreviventes do fandom... Minha intenção era postar fics em inglês, mas a tradução ainda não ficou pronta.


End file.
